User blog:MilesRS677/Five Nights at Ender's: Chapter 1 - A New Job
Please don't ignore this! AN ORIGINAL STORY. (Sorry if I stole someone's parody). This story adapts on what choices you make! Story In the land of Minecraft, lies a place known as... Enderman Pizzeria. There were four mascots: * Ender - The main mascot and the funniest * Creepy - The creeper looking guitarist (he plays it with his legs) and the stupidest * Ms. Piggie - The female mascot and the drum player. She "accidentally" injured a kid pretty badly * The Amazing Mr. Zombie - The zombie magician and the former main mascot because he started going crazy one day. This story follows a man who works at that pizzeria: And his name is....... JOHN CE- nah, I'm just kidding! Miles, the fat idiot nightguard. LETS START THE STORY! A taxi drives by, and Miles gets out of it. Miles: Another day at this dumb pizzeria, I could have been playing video games and eating the largest cake ever! But Mommy has to ruin everything! Welp, let's go in. Miles enters the dark room, he walks up to his office. When suddenly, he sees Ender next to him. Miles: Holy pony eating macaroni! Thank god that is just a mobimatronic! Miles gets into his office, only to see Nathan, a guy with two personalities: Obsessed with hope and obsessed with Despair. Nathan: Hello, Miles! Miles: Shut up, jerkweed! Nathan: Geez... (whispers) fatty.... Miles can choose to say: * A: I heard that! * B: That's not nice! * C: Imma rek you in Call of Duty m8! * D: ... If you choose A: Nathan will remember that Nathan: In the name of hope, you will be deaf! If you choose B: Nathan: Complain about it to your mommy you big fat burrito. If you choose C: Nathan: You play that crap? I play GTA, baby! If you choose D: Nathan: Lost for words? Anyways, Miles doesn't talk to his idiot partner, and focus on the cameras. Miles sees The Amazing Mr. Zombie getting out of his closet and walking around. Nathan: Holy crap! Miles, you go and get him! Miles: Hell no! You go! Nathan: Rock, Paper, Scissors! Miles & Nathan: Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOOT! Nathan: Rock beats scissors, baby! Miles: No second or third round? Nathan's eyes suddenly go black and start swirling around. Nagito: YES, YES! Do it for DESPAAAAAIIRRR! I am Nagito, Nathan's dead brother put into his body! Miles: What the hell? Nagito pushes Miles out of the room. Miles: LET ME IN, dammit! Oh pony..... Miles walks to The Amazing Mr. Zombie slowly. Miles: What should I do? A: Carry him back to closet B: Grab a seat and attack him C: Say hello. If you choose A: Mr. Zombie reacts and bites your head. You die instantly! If you choose B: Mr. Zombie screams and calls over his friends to attack you! If you choose C: Mr. Zombie isn't friendly, dude. Yup, you guessed it! You die! So B is the right thing! Miles: What the-? Ender grabs Miles Nagito: How are you doing in despair, Miles? Miles: Flaffle daffle baffle! Nagito: KK! A: Help me! Help me! B: Fight back! C: Grab Ender and throw him across the room! If you choose A: Nagito: Hell no! -you die- If you choose B: Ender's skull is bashed If you choose C: Ender has no more power and deactivates C and B are the right answers! Miles: Get off of me you junk weasels! Creepy: You are not nice, Miles McCoy Miles: Go back to your cell! -punches Creepy with his belly- Ms. Piggie: Oh dear me! -faints- Amazing Mr. Zombie: You ruined my plan, Miley Miles, you will surrender A: I refuse to stand back! B: Flee the pizzeria If you choose A: Amazing Mr. Zombie: What? Miles: -grabs Amazing Mr. Zombie and rips robot arms out- If you choose B: End of chapter. Continuation of A: Nathan: What happened? Miles: Stuff. It's 6:00 AM. Let's go. Nathan: Huh.. Miles Voice Over: We walked out of there like nothing happened.... I knew my job would be hard. Nathan was sleepy as soon as he went out and slept on the bench. I may not like Nathan, but he is way better than Nagito. I think he is up to something.... I think... BLACK SCREEN. Miles Voice Over: Nah, I'm over thinking it.. End! How did you like this? What choices did you make? Sign up if you want to be in the next chapter! I would also like some feedback, anyways, peace out, Wikia! Category:Blog posts